The present invention relates in general to a replacing part identifying system for detecting whether or not any of replacing parts which have been reclaimed by the recycling is properly used. More particularly, the invention relates to a replacing part identifying system for identifying whether or not a cartridge self-containing an image forming material for printers or copying machines is genuine, and an image forming apparatus (device) having the same applied thereto.
In the case where imitations other than genuine parts are used in consumables and replacing parts each self-containing a consumable, there arises the problem that not only the proper performance can not be obtained, but also the serious accident such as the failure of an apparatus is caused. As for the prior art of such a replacing part identifying system, there are disclosed ones described in JP-A-6-149051, JP-A-10-69139 and JP-A-10-133528.
Then, each of these replacing part identification systems employs an identification apparatus which is designed in such a way that a data carrier employing a semiconductor memory is mounted to a toner cartridge or an ink cartridge self-containing a consumable material such as toner or ink used in copying machines or printers in order to carry out the comparison with respect to the identification data to judge whether or not the toner cartridge or the ink cartridge is the genuine part. In these identification apparatuses, an identification code, the data of the number of times of use, the data of the number of times of reclamation, and an consumed amount of consumable material are recorded in a semiconductor memory to detect whether or not the match is obtained for the identification codes, detect whether or not the number of times of recording, the number of sheets of used recording papers, or the number of times of reclamation is respectively equal to or larger than an setting value, and detect whether or not an amount of consumable material is increased, thereby identifying whether the toner cartridge or the ink cartridge is an imitation or a genuine part.
However, in the identification based on the identification code stored in the semiconductor memory in these prior arts, there arises the problem that when the recycled part is supplied in which the imitation consumable material was refilled, since the cartridge to which the data carrier is attached is the genuine part, it is impossible to judge whether or not the cartridge is the imitation. In addition, though the semiconductor memory is broken down in order to make the reclamation thereof impossible, since the destructive order is carried out in accordance with the instruction issued from a user, there arises the problem that breakdown miss may occur so that the recycled part may be resupplied in which the imitation consumable material was refilled.
In addition, since the semiconductor memory is used in which the data of the number of times of use, the data of the number of times of reclamation and the data of the consumable material level are stored, but which is rewritable, and also since the commercial semiconductor memory can be used, there arises the problem that it is possible to alter dishonestly the data and hence it is impossible to detect the dishonest use. In addition, conventionally, since the semiconductor memory which is of a type in which the data can be written to the data carrier is used, there arises the problem that the cost thereof is high and hence the system can not be made fit for practical use.
In the light of the foregoing, the present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems associated with the prior art, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low cost and high accuracy replacing part identifying system which is capable of detecting the dishonest use of any of imitation replacing parts such as recycling goods to exclude them. In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus having the above-mentioned system applied thereto.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to the present invention, there is provided a replacing part identifying system wherein a replacing part is provided with: an identification data storing unit for, outputting peculiar identification data in accordance with a reading-out request made from the outside; and a hysteresis holding unit for after having responded to the reading-out request, holding the initial read-out hysteresis in which the identification data was read out, and wherein in an apparatus using the replacing part, the peculiar identification data is stored in the apparatus which was firstly used; when the peculiar identification data, of the replacing part, which has been read out matches the identification data stored in the apparatus and also the read-out hysteresis is present in the hysteresis holding unit, the replacing part is permitted to be used; and when the peculiar identification data, of the replacing part, which has been read out does not match the identification data stored in the apparatus and also the read-out hysteresis is present in the hysteresis holding unit, the replacing part is not permitted to be used.
In addition, the hysteresis holding unit permits the writing operation only once using an additional storage memory in order to prevent the data from being dishonestly altered.
In addition, the hysteresis holding unit is another unit for storing therein the identification data, and the identification data peculiar to the another identification data storing unit of interest is used to enhance the security.
In addition, the hysteresis holding unit is designed in such a way that after the initial reading-out request has been made to the identification data storing unit from the outside, the identification data in the another unit for storing the identification data can not be read out.
In addition, the data of the consumable level is stored in the hysteresis holding unit, and this consumable level is compared with the consumable level of the replacing part. Then, when it is judged that the consumable level of the replacing part is increased, the replacing part is not permitted to be used.
Also, the data of the number of sheets of image recording papers is stored in the hysteresis holding unit. Then, when it is judged that the number of sheets of image recording papers has become equal to or larger than a setting value, the replacing part is not permitted to be used.
Also, the data of the consumable level and the data of the number of sheets of image recording papers are both stored in the hysteresis holding unit. Then, on and after a time point when the consumable level has become equal to or smaller than the setting value, the number of sheets of image recording papers is counted and also the data thereof is stored. When the number of sheets of image recording papers has become equal to or larger than the setting value, the replacing part is not permitted to be used.
Also, the image forming apparatus is provided with an identification data inputting unit for adding the identification data from the outside of the image forming apparatus to the above-mentioned identification data storing unit through a network, so that the comparison and the management of the ID numbers of all of the consumables can be carried out.
Also, the image forming apparatus is provided with an identification data inputting unit for adding the identification data from the outside of the image forming apparatus to the above-mentioned identification data storing unit through a portable storage medium, so that the comparison and the management of the ID numbers of all of the consumables can be carried out.
Moreover, a recording apparatus and an ID managing center are coupled to each other through a network so that the ID numbers and the hysteresis data of the replacing parts are collectively managed in the ID managing center, whereby the service and the security are enhanced.